


Musebox - #49 - Hunger

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #49 of 50</p><p>Dinnertime is occasionally an odd affair at the Kansaki Sou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musebox - #49 - Hunger

"You know," Nick said irritably, tapping his pencil against the side of his jaw as he looked up. "It's really friggin' hard to study when you two are making goo-goo eyes across the table at each other."

Kenshin looked up from his plate in surprise. He was sitting at the far end of the large dining room table that occupied most of the room, across from Edward. Nick and Takeo were already in the room when Kenshin had come in bearing food, and for the most part they had been ignoring each other. "I'm ... sorry?" Kenshin said, slightly confused. He glanced down at his plate again, and then across the table at Edward.

Edward wasn't paying any attention at all, his nose in a book.

Now Kenshin was really confused, and glanced back down the table at Nick. "We're not making goo-goo eyes at each other." Then he frowned. "What are goo-goo eyes?"

"That, that thing you two were doing when you first sat down." Nick waved his pencil in the air as if that illustrated everything. Kenshin frowned deeper, it hadn't taken but a minute before he'd lost Edward to his new book, but he had anticipated that and was content just to enjoy his meal in pleasant company. To his knowledge they hadn't been flirting at all. And hell, he actually managed to get Edward in a pair of pants before coming down stairs.

"Nick," Takeo said, and Nick glanced over at his friend.

"What?"

"Man, if you're just jealous-"

"I am NOT jealous, it's just hard to concentrate-"

Kenshin shook his head and sighed as he glanced back down at his plate. He had made pasta again, pasta with meat sauce was one of Edward's favorite dishes, after all, and ignored the argument that began in earnest at the other end of the table. He'd figured out quite some time ago that there was just no TELLING with Elrics, some days.

Edward hadn't looked up once. Kenshin kicked Edward lightly under the table. Edward looked up then, or more accurately just glanced up with his eyes.

"I am NOT hungry, Takeo, oh my god do you think you're my MOTHER now?"

Awakened from his daze of BOOK BOOK BOOK Edward glanced down the table, in time to be witness to Nick slamming his book closed and grabbing his notebook and storming off. "Jeez, PMS much?" Edward looked over at Kenshin through his bangs, as Takeo got up to follow Nick. "What was that about?"

"Got me," Kenshin said. "I think they're crazy." He poked at his pasta with a fork. "I blame you."

Edward snorted. "Nick's as much your problem as he is mine," he pointed out idly, noticing the plate in front of him as if for the first time.

"Yes, but the Elric genes shine through much brighter," Kenshin said. He watched Edward devour his food like it was going out of style. "Your lack of a gag reflex never ceases to amaze me. Are you even chewing your food?"

Edward somehow managed to flip Kenshin off while shoveling food into his mouth at the same time.

Kenshin smiled, amused, and returned to his own meal.


End file.
